What's your fairy tale?
by GeminiMab
Summary: Lucy and Levi discuss what story fits their lives. NaLu and GaLe (implied) Just something random in my mind. Also... I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL


"I'm sorry Levi, I must agree with Lucy on this one. Although I don't like her calling Gajeel that, the premise of the story does fit. To an extent of course." Lily stated from his place atop the table he was currently sharing with Lucy, Levi, and Happy.

Levi's cheeks flushed at the mix of his declaration, Happy's snickers, and Lucy's smug expression. "That's not true! It's nothing like that that Lu-chan and you know it!"

Lucy smirked to her outburst. "Honestly Levi, think about the story. The leading female character is smart, pretty, and _loves_ to read. The leading guy character is rough, grouchy, and rude. However deep down he's kind and loving but tries hard to hide it." Looking to Lily to see him nodding his agreement she continued. "I'm not saying you guys are exactly like 'Beauty and the Beast' but really close." Acting like she was thinking hard on the subject she added, "I guess Jet or Droy could always pose as the love rival?" she snickered.

Levi rolled her eyes at the laughter from her three table mates. "Please. As if they would stand a chance against him." She grumbled much to her own horror.

A squeal left Lucy at that. "See! It's so true! You so fell for the 'beast' of the story!"

"She llllllllikes him!" Happy purred causing more laughter to come out of Lucy and a few snickers from Lily.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Levi yelled thus causing several people nearby to look in their direction. After a moment of silence everyone went back to their own conversations leaving poor Levi redder than she had already been. Grumbling to herself she decided fair was fair. "Fine I concede I can see the similarities that the two of us _might_ hold to the main characters." Smiling a bit wickedly after she noticed the triumphant look on her friend's face she continued, "So your turn then. What old tale do you think you fall under?"

Lucy took on a contemplative expression as she thought. Her life was a giant adventurous rollercoaster. She had spent her younger years in her father's estate only to run away and venture on her own. Eventually she had met Happy, and Natsu thus leading to her joining Fairy Tail. In essence when she was younger she was like one of the many "captive" princesses, however she wasn't truly a captive and had been well taken care of physically and mentally. Emotionally not as much but the past was the past and her current family had done wonders healing those old wounds. "I don't really know." She stated feeling a bit defeated she couldn't compare her life to one of the many stories she loved as a child.

Levi smiled a tad bit more evilly at that. She glanced at Lily who raised an eyebrow in wonder as to what she was planning and at Happy who looked to be trying to help his team mate in determining what story she was. Levi opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off by the blue exceed. "I got it! Aye Lucy is the story of the whale and fisherman!"

For a moment all three members at the table looked shocked and a confused as they stared with disbelief at the little exceed. Lucy was the first to snap out of her shock thinking she knew where he was headed with this. Her anger was already flaring when she gritted out, "And _how_ is that Happy?"

Pulling a fish from his bag he smiled and said, "You're heavy like a whale!"

That comment caused several things to happen at once. Lily and Levi fell over exasperated from the mere thought of it and Lucy jumped up and began chasing Happy around the guild. For several long minutes his cries of pain and agony could be heard around the guild while those who watched just shook their head at the poor exceed and wished him a swift death so as to not feel the pain that long.

Shortly after Happy went flying through the guild at high speeds yelling something about the cruelty of his nakama for leaving him the clutches of a demon, Lucy reappeared in her place at the table. Smoothing out a wrinkly in her skirt she smiled and looked at Levi once more, "So you looked like you were about to say something before I had to take care of that?"

Levi blinked as her mouth hung slightly open. "Uhh, yeh." Shaking her head and looking to Lily to see him doing the same she gathered her thoughts. "Anyway, I was going to say you're like one of the princess and dragon tales." Glancing to Lily she noticed his smirk. He was a very cleaver exceed and already picked up on where she was headed. Lucy however looked confused.

"I'm not a princess and let's not forget I have yet to meet Prince Charming."

Levi snorted. "Are you sure about that Lu-chan?"

Rolling her eyes Lucy was about to respond when she was interrupted by none other than Loki. "My dearest princess," He began bowing deeply and taking hold of Lucy's hand, "Fear not because your prince is here to claim the hand of the fair maiden and keep her s-GAAAAA" Before he could finish his sentence and place a kiss on Lucy's hand, Loki found himself under Grey who had collided with him from who knew where.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA Take that stripper! I win AGAIN!" Natsu cheered from on top of a table across the guild hall.

"Grey-sama! Juvia must know if Grey-sama and Loki-san are into boy-boy love! Juvia refuses to share Grey-sama! Grey-sama's love is for Juvia only!" Cried a distraught water mage at the sight of her beloved unconscious and entangled in what looked to be a lover's embrace on the floor with an equally unconscious Celestial Lion.

Lucy snorted. "That's what you get for being a playboy." Seeing the disbelieving look on Levi's face she asked "What?"

Happy however was the one to answer, having come back unnoticed, "Normally you're super mean and start yelling at Natsu about destroying the guild whenever he beats up Grey."

Lucy's eye twitched at being called mean however she sighed. "It's not worth it. Those two idiots are going to fight until they are lonely old men."

"OI! Who said I'm going to be lonely when I'm old?" Natsu asked while taking a seat next to Lucy, much closer than necessary Levi noticed.

Lucy smirked, "No one has to say it. If you keep acting like an idiot all the time it's just what's going to happen."

"You're so mean to me." He pouted while slumping. Acting dramatic in an attempt to get her to apologize he pouted further and tossed his head down into his arms that were folded on the table. "Such cruelty." He grumbled.

Lucy laughed at his display. Reaching over she patted his head in mock comfort, "Aww there there. It'll be ok." She said in a tone that of which would be used to speak to a child. When he growled in response she giggled and gave her attention back to Levi. "Anyway, as I was saying I don't see it. Just because Loki and Virgo call me 'princess' doesn't make me one."

Levi perked up at the topic coming around again. "That may be true however you were raised in a life of posh and priority prior to coming to Fairy Tail. So it's like the same thing."

Lucy squinted her eyes, furrowed her brow, and scrunched her nose in thought. "Well, I suppose so." She concluded. "However, still no Prince Charming that rescues me."

To this Levi, Happy and Lily shared a look and smug expression before they both looked to the still pouting form of Natsu then back to Lucy then back again. They repeated this a couple times before finally all three rested their stares on a now red faced Lucy. "Levy isn't the person in these stories that they deem 'Prince Charming' merely the man that _slays_ the dragon?" Lily asked.

Never taking her eyes off of the even further reddening face of Lucy, Levi took her cue, "Well now that you mention it, you are perfectly correct. There are many of those stories where the hero isn't even of nobility. One might even say he's simply a _dragon-slayer_."

Happy snickered as his face was graced with a menacing grin as well, "Aye Lucy? Didn't the guy save the princess from a really tall tower in one of those stories too?"

Lucy was desperately trying to tell her blush to go away while also trying to think of a way to vehemently deny what the three were implying. So lost in her thoughts and embarrassment she didn't notice Natsu finally sitting up next to her until he startled her and further embarrassed her by placing his head on her shoulder. Jumping and damning him for the close proximity as well as the blush she was sure was consuming her whole being she stuttered, "W-what are y-you doing?!"

Natsu just grinned at her red face before he pouted and began whining, "Lucy I'm hungry!"

Forgetting her embarrassment Lucy rolled her eyes and attempted to shove him off of her shoulder. "How is this _my_ problem?"

Natsu slung his arms around Lucy's waist clinging to her "Will you go get me something to eat? Please?" he asked giving her his best puppy dog eyed look.

Lucy's blush that had been receding was resurfacing rapidly. Huffing she turned her head from the man and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not buying you food again! Some of us have rent to pay you know?"

"But Lucy," he continued to whine, "I'm just _so_ hungry! You don't want me to starve do you?" he asked as he began to tug her closer. "Besides we can grab a mission after I eat. I'll even let you pick this time!" he said trying to convince her to get his food.

Lucy jumped again, "Fine I'll _order_ it for you but I'm not paying! Just get off me!"

And with that said Natsu instantly sat up fully and grinned while releasing his hold, "Thanks Luce!" he said tossing her two thumbs up.

"Don't think this favor comes cheap I'm ordering something for myself and putting it on your tab! And I'm going to pick something simple and 'boring' to you for a mission!" Lucy huffed as she walked over to the bar to place their food orders.

"Yeh yeh." He said waving her off no longer caring. Turning his full attention to the three remaining at the table he took on a serious expression. "So what, all I have to do is kill a dragon?"

The three shared a look and then promptly fell over in disbelief. If one looked closely you could see that their souls were attempting to leave due to the shock.

"GUYS?! Hey! Come on guys just wake up and answer the question!"

* * *

**ANNNDDDD That's that... Idk just something odd and silly that popped in my head. Feels good though... Characters seem right and just the silly antics are fun. *shrugs* I like it hope you guys did too! **

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


End file.
